With Good Things, You've Got To Take Your Time
by countmeawake
Summary: Or for the full title: that one where Derek gives Stiles a handjob in the back of a cinema


prompt fill for tumblr

* * *

"Derek it's our three month anniversary of course we're going out. Come on, you never see the light of day as it is, just do this _one _thing for me!" Stiles cries out and throws his hands up in the air as they're sat on the sofa in the Stilinski household after watching some crappy documentary on the History channel that Derek wanted to watch, and that Stiles totally wanted to watch to except not really, but he's such a good boyfriend that he went along with it.

"I take you out for dinner all the time Stiles why do we have to do anything else?" Derek asks, not even bothering to tear his eyes away from the TV and _gosh wow Stiles picked a romantic one here didn't he?_

"This is exactly my point," Stiles begins, taking Derek's face in both of his hands and twisting Derek around until they are facing one another, "let's do something else for once. Please?"

He bats his eyelids and looks all sad and Derek's face drops the scowl and _fuck yes Stiles knows he's won_.

"Fine," Derek says, "only to shut you up. Although after I take you out you're putting those lips to better use," he smiles a wicked smile and Stiles drops his hands to his lap and laughs.

"Dirty wolf," Stiles says and that damn scowl is back so he leans over and kisses the crease between Derek's eyes and puts his head on the alpha's shoulder, "we're going to the movies."

He hears Derek whine loudly with frustration but nope. Nothing is stopping date night, and Stiles is adamant about that.

Three hours later they're sat in the movie theatre, Derek shovelling popcorn down his throat like there's no tomorrow and Stiles is just looking at him with utter bewilderment.

"What?" Derek asks, swallowing his mouthful and looking at Stiles.

"The movie hasn't even started yet and you've nearly eaten the popcorn already. Put it down, take your time for crying out loud, the movie is two hours long."

"I can't quite believe you're saying this to me," Derek states, putting down the popcorn anyway, "I can't quite believe Stiles Stilinski is telling me to slow down on eating food."

"Oh har har," Stiles says, sinking back into his chair and exhaling thankfully as the lights dim, "it's just with good things, you gotta take your time. And popcorn is a good thing. Don't let the good things go to waste, etcetera etcetera, yada yada yada."

Stiles doesn't see, but he just _knows _that Derek is rolling his eyes, but he doesn't say anything as the movie starts and they're plunged into some action film that Derek picked because "you wanted to come out Stiles and I didn't, so I get to pick the film or else." Stiles didn't really want to know what "or else" was, but he knew it was probably going to be a shoving-up-against-the-wall of some kind, and not in the way Stiles likes.

About half way through the film, Derek is getting restless and starts fidgeting and Stiles turns towards him exasperated. "Stop," he says, placing a hand on Derek's shoulder which does absolutely nothing.

"I'm bored," Derek replies and Stiles just heaves a sigh and turns back towards the film.

"Then find something to do," he whispers back and Derek stops fidgeting.

Suddenly there's a hand on his crotch and Stiles almost yelps. Derek's palming his crotch through his jeans and without even looking Stiles knows that Derek is smirking that stupid fucking smirk he does when he's getting his way.

"When I said 'find something to do' I didn't mean me," Stiles whispers but it's choked as Derek is now palming his crotch harder and Stiles' reaction is only natural as he's a teenager for fuck's sake.

Derek says nothing, but with one hand unbuttons Stiles' jeans and dips his hand inside. Stiles chokes again and arches his back slightly into Derek's touch and he puts a hand over his own mouth because the pleasure is starting to get a little _too _intense for a movie theatre and _holy crap they're in a movie theatre_. "Derek fucking stop," Stiles mumbles but Derek laughs quietly and his hand reaches inside Stiles underwear and grabs his cock and starts stroking lightly, not too much pressure or pace but enough for Stiles to stifle a moan into his hand.

"Derek," he says slowly and quietly because is Derek really jerking him off at the back of a movie theatre? "Derek, you need to stop, we're not fifteen year olds trying to get some cheap thrill by making out on the back seats, I'm actually… _holy god… _trying to watch the movie here."

Derek says nothing, but leans over and leaves peppered kisses starting at the side of Stiles' mouth up to his ear, nibbling at the lobe and pulling slightly, and Stiles might actually think this is romantic if Derek wasn't be such a dick and jerking him off during the middle of a film.

Not that Stiles is stopping him.

Although he totally should.

But he's not.

Derek doesn't say anything but his breath in Stiles' ear and the fact his hand is now moving faster causes Stiles to arch his back more and bite down on his own hand because the pleasure is now coming hard and fast and so will he be in a minute if this fucking carries on.

But then Derek's pace slackens and although his hand is still grasping Stiles, the strokes are light and slow once more.

"What the hell?" Stiles murmurs and looks around and thank god there's no one on the back row with them because he thinks he may just die of embarrassment and Derek lets out a breath and whispers "I thought you liked to take your time with good things?" and hohohoho no sex for Derek later because that was a _scandalous _thing to say.

Derek's other hand is now replacing Stiles' over his mouth and suddenly he picks up his pace and Stiles wants to _scream _and it's agonizing because holy shit there are other people in this room with him and Derek Hale is giving him a hand job at the back of a movie theatre as some stupid film starring some stupid action icon is playing in the background.

Stiles comes quickly with a muffled shout and the pleasure rides through him wave after wave as his eyes roll into the back of his head and he bites down on Derek's hand with such force he can taste the metallic flavour of blood on his lips, and he thanks whoever is up there watching him (kinda gross) that no one heard the shout because Derek seems to have timed his orgasm perfectly with a helicopter crash in the movie, which is both cunning and a little bit weird and creepy, but that doesn't really enter the forefront of Stiles' mind as he's a little blissed out right now.

"Happy anniversary," Derek whispers, and kisses the spot just behind Stiles' ear before retreating back into his seat with a smirk on his face.

Stiles is going to kill him later. With pleasure or pain, he's not quite sure. Perhaps a bit of both. _Definitely _with a bit of both.


End file.
